tu no eres para mi sasuhina
by Nathalie.S
Summary: mi primer sonfic, naruto le rompe el corazon a hina, ella esta deprimida,podra alguien revivir aquel sentimiento?


**Notas de la autora**

Es mi primer sonfic, espero que les guste, es con la canción de fanny lu "tú no eres para mi" Byes

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-hinata-chan-susurraste meloso, mientras depositabas uno de tus besos en mis labios, sellando aquella dulce caricia _

_-¿sii?- pregunto dudosa mientras me recuesto en tus sobre protectores brazos _

_-te amo-sonreíste tiernamente para luego besar mi frente y apretarme contra ti _

_-yo también- dije sonriente debido a los pequeños roces que me dabas _

Fin del flash

-naruto baka!-

-hinata…esto no es lo que crees!- balbuceabas mientras bruscamente tratabas de reincorporarte de aquella cama, despertando a aquella mujer que yacía dormida en tu costado

-¡te odio!-salgo de aquella habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas, te odio, me engañaste… porque naruto!

_Que me dice que me quiere_

_que vivir sin mi no puede_

_que lo agobian los momentos en que no estoy junto a él._

_Que siempre me había esperado_

_que era a quien habia soñado_

_la que su mamá queria pa' que fuera su mujer._

-es un idiota hina, sabia que lo era- replico la pelicastaña

-hina, no estés triste, ese baka no te merecía-protesto la pelirosa mientras sacaba unas prendas de aquel guardarropas, creando la confusión de la ojiblanca

-¿sakura-chan…que haces?-dijo dejando por unos momentos aquel insistente sollozo

-ya veras hina, olvidaras a ese baka- decía mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a la yamanaka, hacienda que esta sonriera con satisfacción

-Hinata-dijo incorporándose de su asiento

- ¡solo confía en nosotras!- mientras se unía junto con la haruno, a buscar quien sabe que en aquel tallado armario

-¿oigan que harán?-pregunto una confundida tenten mientras sostenía a la pealiazul que al igual que su acompañante, , no entendía el extraño comportamiento por parte de sus dos amigas

-hina-dijo tomando la palabra nuevamente- jamas olvidaras este día- sonrieron con complicidad

-ah…- miro con espanto aquel atrevido vestuario que sostenían entre sus brazos sus dos amigas

-vamos hina, te vas a divertir!- dijo la ojiazul mientras recortaba unas fotos y empezaba a formar junto con las telas que se encontraban el aquella mesita de noche, un muñeco

-genial-sonrió la ojimel, captando la indirecta por parte de sus amigas, dejando a una sorprendida hinata

-¿tenten-chan?-estaba nerviosa, aquella mirada de complicidad, no era nada bueno, reitero, nada bueno

_Que mis ojos son estrellas_

_Que mi risa es la más bella_

_Que todos mis atributos son perfectos para él._

_Que si fuera un retroactista y_

_Que si fuera un buen artista_

_Yo seria su mona lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel..._

-hinata, deja de pensar en el!- decía ino cansada de la terca actitud por parte de su amiga

-demo ino… -es un mujeriego y lo sabes, deja de defenderlo-protesto igualmente la pelirosa mientras hacia un leve puchero

-pero esto no esta bien- decía apenada

-¡que dices! te quedo de maravilla-halago la pelicastaña, mirando aquel hermoso traje que llevaba puesto su amiga Intensificando aquel notorio sonrojo por parte de la chica

Consistía en una playera lila con escote pronunciado, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, un short Jean algo ajustado y por ultimo un collar negro, que hacia juego con los aretes y pulseras que tenia

-n…no me refería a eso…- tartamudeo mientras disimuladamente miraba el muñequito que la yamanaka sostenía entre manos

-vamos, se lo merece- excuso la ojiazul, sacando unos pequeñas agujas de su maletín

-ino…

_Y yo, sólo lo trato... yo…_

-deacuerdo-sonrió mientras secaba aquellas saladas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-creo que ya es hora que lo olvides-sonrió triunfante la pelirosa- no te arrepentirás hinata-chan!-

-hai- cerro sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos, su mirada cambio, era una mirada mezclada entre segura y determinada

_Quiero que tu sepas que tu no eres para mi_

_(que tu no eres para mi)_

_siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí_

_(Aparecer por aquí)_

_con tus enredos y cuentos baratos_

-ahh pero que pasa conmigo-

Se pudo escuchar risas por toda la habitación

Al fin lo había olvidado, y por primera ves, lo haría pagar por ello, sabia que iba en contra de sus principios, pero por primera vez quería, quería romper las reglas, y de que de una buena vez, el se de cuenta de lo que en verdad perdió

_Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti_

_(que yo no soy para ti)_

_Siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti_

_(estar de nuevo junto a ti)_

_mi corazón no aguanta mas fracasos._

-¿hinata estas bien?-miro dudoso a la chica que yacía frente a el, esta parecía mas…como decirlo…mas…

-ola sasuke-interrumpió la castaña- hina, tienes que ver esto

-bien, sasuke, quieres pasar-pregunto sonriente

-claro-susurro confundido, pensó que después del rompimiento de la ojiblanca con su mejor amigo, estaría mas deprimida, por eso había venido a su casa, pensaba darle consuelo por la perdida, y luego golpear al baka de su amigo, por perder a alguien tal dulce como ella… pero… ahora que la había visto, tan despreocupada, tan radiante, no entendía absolutamente nada, algo paso, y creía tener la respuesta

_Que tome, que la luna_

_que yo soy como ninguna_

_que parezco una doncella de esas que hay que proteger_

_Que sus vicios ha dejado_

_que su sueldo le ha aumentado_

_que me promete la vida que yo debo merecer... _

-sasuke-kun!

Ino y sakura, solo ellas poseen esa desquiciada mente, bufo molesto, ahora entendía todo, el comportamiento extraño por parte de la azulada, aquel cambio de look y la radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, sin lugar a dudas, ellas tenían que ver en esto Pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado, la habitación de la hyuuga esta infectado de pequeñas velas, libros que parecían de tabú, tela por doquier y en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba un muñeco que tenia como rostro, una fotografía del rubio

-sasuke-kun…espero que no le moleste que…

-no te preocupes, se lo merece-dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la ojiperla, para luego sentarte alrededor del muñeco

-oigan pásenme una aguja

-como digas sasuke-kun-sonrió la yamanaka mientras buscaba de entre las cosas que se encontraban en aquella mesa, aquel bendito objeto

_Y yo, sólo lo trato... yo.._

-pero porque me pasa esto!-protesto enojado el rubio que se encontraba tirado en la vereda de aquella popular avenida, que ahora estaba repleto de gente que reía descaradamente de la mala suerte de este

[Coro]

_Quiero que tu sepas que tu no eres para mi_

_(que tu no eres para mi)_

_siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aqui_

_(aparecer por aqui)_

_con tus enrredos y cuentos baratos_

-sasuke san-

-si-

-Arigato- susurro apenada mientras beso con delicadeza su nívea mejilla

-hmpt-sonrió satisfecho, descubriendo por fin lo que sentía por su querida amiga, aquel sentimiento que la embriagaba cada vez que estaba con ella…

Le gustaba

**Mucho**

_Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti_

_(que yo no soy para ti)_

_siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti_

_(estar de nuevo junto a ti)_

_mi corazon no aguanta mas fracasos._

-hinata

-si

- te quiero-susurraste para luego abrazar a la peliazul que solo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento

-emm chicos, aun seguimos aquí- susurro nerviosa la haruno mientras introducía bruscamente unas cuantas agujas mas al pobre muñeco

Sonrieron, sabían lo que significaba

_Y yo, que tanto me decía que no me convenías, que eras mi destrucción.._

_Y siempre yo, tratando de dejarte, tu día ya llegó..._

-también te quiero- susurro contenta-demo, necesito tiempo… recién acabo de romper con el…-

-lo se, no te preocupes te esperare-dijo reconfortante el pelinegro para luego sellar aquel momento con un dulce beso

_Tu día ya llego.._

-ah que kawai!-dijeron en coro las 3 chicas mientras miraban tiernamente la escena

-¿seguimos?-susurraron mientras miraban con malicia al muñeco

Se miraron fijamente, ya no había vuelta atrás

-OK-

_Quiero que tu sepas que tu no eres para mi_

_(que tu no eres para mi)_

_Siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí_

_(aparacer por aqui)_

_con tus enrredos y cuentos baratos_

-hinata-chan…y sasuke?-miro con desconcierto el ojiazul

-hmpt naruto-

-naruto…-

-Sasuke, me dejas a solas con hinata, tengo que decirle algo muy importante

-si vas a tratar de aprovecharte de ella yo…!

-sasuke-miro suplicante la ojiblanca- no te preocupes-sonreiste

-ok- suspiro derrotado para luego sonreír y retirarse

Naruto no entendía nada, no entendía el porque de repente su amigo se encontraba ahí, y de el porque de esas miradas y sonrisas

_Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti_

_(que yo no soy para ti)_

_siempre supe pero no hize caso_

_Que ni se me ocurra estar de nuevo junto a ti_

-hinata… yo quiero volver contigo por favor…-

Suspiro

-lo siento, perdiste tu oportunidad, adiós naruto- dijo terminando con un portazo

_(estar de nuevo junto a ti)_

_mi corazon no aguanta mas fracasos._

_

* * *

_

¿comentarios?


End file.
